


Grunt's Prayer

by nugicorn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugicorn/pseuds/nugicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the whispers in Shepard's dream, I heard something that sounded suspiciously like Psalm 23. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunt's Prayer

Shepard is my battlemaster; she hath no match.

She maketh me to rip heads off slavers; she leadeth me into glorious battle.

She restoreth my health; she leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for her name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Shep art with me; thy biotics and thy Black Widow, they comfort me.

She preparest a table for me in the mess hall; she annointeth my head with medi-gel; my Mako runneth over (everything).

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the _Normandy_ under Shepard for ever.


End file.
